Goku and Vegeta Play Paintball
by supersaiyan34
Summary: Goku invites Vegeta to play a game of paintball with the other guys. What will happen, and who will win? Review!


**Hi! Knowing Vegeta, this fits him perfectly! Review!**

Bulma sighed as she heard a knocking at her door. She opened the door and gaped.

"Hi Bulma!" Goku grinned. The shocking thing was that he was dressed in an army outfit.

"Ummm, hello Goku. What are you doing here?" Bulma asked nervously.

"I wanted to know if Vegeta and Trunks wanted to join our paintball game today. Gohan, Videl, Krillin, Yamcha, and the other guys are playing too." Goku smiled.

"Oh, I'll go see. VEGETA! TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled. In an instant, Vegeta and Trunks were next to Bulma. Vegeta was the first to talk.

"What the hell are you wearing, Kakarot?" Vegeta sweat dropped.

"Oh, this is my paintball outfit. We wanted to know if you guys wanted to come." Goku said.

"Awesome! Yeah!" Trunks cheered while Vegeta looked confused.

"Kakarot, what the hell is paintball?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh, you don't know how to play? It's really simple." Goku went on to list the rules of paintball.

"Let me get this straight. You get to shoot other people with guns?" Vegeta asked.

"Uh huh. We're playing in the woods by my house. Want to play? We have spare guns and outfits." Goku asked.

"Hell yeah." Vegeta smirked.

"YAY!" Goku cheered as he took to the air. Smirking, Vegeta and Trunks followed him.

"Someone's going to get hurt." Bulma muttered as she walked back inside.

15 minutes later…

"Hey guys, look who's joining us!" Goku yelled as they landed outside Goku's house. Vegeta did a double take. Standing outside was Goten, Videl, Gohan, Krillin, Mr. Satan, Yamcha, Buu, Tien, Piccolo, Yajirobe, Master Roshi and Android 18. The hilarious part was that they were all dressed in paintball gear.

"You play too?" Buu asked as Goku went inside.

"Yeah. How did they get you two into this?" Vegeta asked 18 and Piccolo.

"Gohan thought it would be fun." Piccolo growled. You could tell, he hadn't looked this annoyed since he had to go take driving lessons!

"Marron thought I would win." 18 growled.

"You gotta love the outfits. Really show your figure!" Roshi grinned as he appeared next to Videl.

BAM! All the guys winched as Roshi was on the ground with circles in his eyes.

"Here are your… what happened to him?" Goku asked as he came out of the house with two paintball outfits.

"Nothing. Where's the guns?" Vegeta asked as he snatched his outfit from Goku.

"I'll get them. Change in the bathroom." Goku said as he darted back into the house.

"Kakarot's bathroom… why me?" Vegeta groaned as he walked inside.

10 minutes later…

"You guys look great!" Goku gave a thumbs up.

"Just give me the gun." Vegeta growled.

"Ok. So, me and Vegeta are captains. People with red paint are on my team are on my team, and blue paint are Vegeta's. Everyone clear?" Goku asked.

"Great. Goku and Vegeta. Kinda like putting Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in the same room." Krillin muttered.

"Deathly Hallows was a good film, didn't you think so, Videl?" Gohan asked Videl as Goku and Vegeta did Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would pick first.

"I think you compared me to Ginny, especially at the kissing scenes and epilogue." Videl crossed her arms.

"Heh heh! Well, the final fight scene was pretty good, didn't you think so?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Oh please. You could have wiped the floor with that Voldemort guy." Krillin laughed.

"Yeah! I win!" Goku cheered while Vegeta scowled.

"Hurry up, Kakarot." Vegeta barked.

"Fine. I take… Gohan." Goku said.

"Okay, I take… Trunks." Vegeta said.

(Bold is Goku, normal is Vegeta.)

"**Goten."**

"The namek."

"**Krillin."**

"the bucket of bolts."

"**Roshi."**

"The blob."

"**Videl."**

"The faker."

"**Yamcha."**

"Three eyes."

"**Yajirobe."**

"Why am I always the last?" Yajirobe muttered.

"Okay, you all know the rules. When everyone on one team is shot, they lose. One thing, guys, please don't hit the house. Chi-Chi would be furious. Ready… go!" Goku yelled.

15 minutes later…

"Okay, so far, so good." Krillin said nervously as he peeped over a bush. Then, he took one step forward. Then…

"YYYYEEEEEEOOOOOWWW!" Krillin yelled as a rope yanked him up!

"Hey look, it's a chrome dome piñata!" Krillin turned to see Vegeta's entire team pointing their guns at him.

"Can't we talk about this?" Krillin asked as he frantically tried to cut the rope.

"Hell no. FIRE!" Vegeta yelled.

Elsewhere…

"That was a cheap move, Vegeta." Yamcha muttered as he watched Krillin turn more blue than a blueberry from the bushes. Then, he took aim and shot 18.

"Someone just hit me!" she yelled.

"Spread out! Get back to the house." Vegeta told 18. Pouting, she stomped off.

One by one, everyone fell, until there were only two left. Goku and Vegeta.

"Vegeta, where are you?" Goku called as he walked through a bracket of trees. Then, the sound of a twig snapping caused him to whirl around to see Vegeta holding his gun and looking at him.

"Bang." Vegeta smirked, and then he pulled the trigger. But, Goku instantly ducked and fired his own gun. Vegeta leaped to the side just in time to see the red paint hit the trees.

"Well, I never knew you had the skills, Kakarot." Vegeta smirked as he stared Goku down.

"Well, playing all that Call of Duty and Halo on Gohan's X-Box tends to leave skills." Goku smirked.

"Never thought a wimp like you would have the guts to play those kinds of games." Vegeta smirked as his finger tightened on the trigger.

"Well, there's a difference between game and reality, Vegeta. And I'm about to win in reality." Goku smirked.

Then, they both raised their guns and pulled the trigger. Time seemed to slow down as both paintballs flew at their target. Then, they both splattered. The blue ball smashed against the tree an inch away from Goku. Vegeta flew back with a red splattermark on his chest.

"I win!" Goku cheered as Vegeta got up.

"I'll get you for this, Kakarot." Vegeta snarled as they took off and landed at Goku's house.

"Sorry Kakarot, but I tend to hold a grudge." With a smirk, Vegeta snatched Goku's gun.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked with panic.

"This." Vegeta whirled and shot through Goku's window.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi's voice rang out.

"Now we're even." Vegeta whirled and took off as Chi-Chi came storming out of the house with red on her apron.

"I'll get you for this, Vegeta." Goku muttered as he turned to face Chi-Chi.

2 weeks later…

"YES! It's finally mine!" Vegeta roared with happiness as he barged through the front door with Call of Duty, Modern Warfare 3 in his hands, along with Trunks.

"Oh Vegeta, Goku came in here an hour ago and borrowed the X-Box 360." Bulma said from the kitchen, making Vegeta and Trunks's faces go pale.

"WHAT?" Vegeta screamed and ran to the TV room. Sure enough, where the 360 usually was, there was a note.

"Dear Vegeta, now we're even. You'll see your 360 in a week, after I gain several ranks over you. Your friend, Goku."

"CURSE YOU, KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed.

**The end. Funny, right? Review!**


End file.
